wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryū
A Nipponese swordsman played by Andrew Murdock in The Five Moons of Japan. Character Sheet You are a hard-bitten Nipponese swordsman recruited by Susano when he came to the island of Okinawa. Like the storm god, you fight because you have hatred in your heart. 10 years ago, you were a tribal leader in Okinawa. Growing up, your best friend was your younger brother Gero. When you were young, the two of you had vowed to rule your tribe together as partners. Sadly, a lust for complete authority seemed to have won him over in the end. Shortly after the death of your father when you were 25 and your ascension to leadership, Gero betrayed you. He declared himself the sole leader of the tribe and ordered your banishment. Chased from your only home by your own people, you wandered for days before you finally crashed outside a sea-side cave, your family crest clutched tightly in your weathered hand. The next morning, you awoke to the sight of Susano himself standing over you. You were amazed, for Susano had not been seen in 190 years. He asked for your name and story, which he heard and sympathized with. He insisted that you be the first new member of his swordsman unit, one of two divisions of champion warriors he planned to collect during his world conquest. You accepted the offer gratefully and decided to name the swordsman unit the Order of the Sea Serpent in honor of the both of you (Susano’s domain being the seas and your name meaning “dragon”). You have followed Susano throughout his entire campaign around the world and appreciate the likeminded companionship of the other members of the Order, though you are not one to be openly friendly very often. Still, being the first member, everyone else subtly admires you and looks up to you as a leader. Because your group is being helmed by a god, you don’t fear a mutiny in the Order or any sort of repeat of what happened with Gero. When this ordeal is over, you intend to return to Okinawa and kill him. About a month ago, on the last leg of your journey, something very unusual happened. The group was passing Okinawa and you were suppressing the urge to just go there and finish off Gero right then and there, when you were intercepted by a band of five children posing dramatically and all dressed in brown. They announced themselves as the Tanuki Force and wished to join the group. You and everyone else burst out in fits of hysterical laughter. When you finally got yourselves together, you noticed that much of your equipment was missing, including weapons. Turning to face the Tanuki Force standing triumphantly on a pile of stolen goods, you noticed that their leader, Poko, seemed oddly familiar…almost like Gero. Susano accepted them into the party, but you can't shake the uneasy feeling that Poko is actually Gero's son and, therefore, your nephew. You had known the name of Gero's then-2-year-old son before your banishment, but since then you had steadily forgotten everything positive about your brother, including your childhood memories together and the names of his family. If you found your family crest somewhere on Poko, it would confirm your suspicions. Gero :RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Pronunciation: “GEH-roh” *Gender: Male *Age: 34 *Relationship: Father of Poko (Tanuki Force), younger brother of Ryu (Order of the Sea Serpent), husband of Misora *Abilities: Swords *Important Events: **Born in Okinawa, son of tribe leader (34 years ago) **Grew up very close with older brother Ryu. **Married Misora (15 years ago) **Fathered Poko (12 years ago) **Father died (10 years ago) **Lost yourself to power-hunger and banished Ryu (10 years ago) **Took over as tribe leader (10 years ago) **Gradually felt guilty and regretted banishing Ryu. **Left with Misora to find Poko after he ran away (1 month ago) Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan